


i wanted to be with you alone (and talk about the weather)

by aestheticzjm



Series: secrets i have held in my heart [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Penetrator Even, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first year isak, i need to stop changing titles yikes, isak wears even's hoodie to school :-) :-), just a lot of fluff tbh, oops i wrote a second part, soft boys 2.0, there r some canon references in this one :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticzjm/pseuds/aestheticzjm
Summary: It was only after Isak had walked through the school doors that he noticed that he was being stared at. Like,reallybeing stared at. As the world's most average first-year student who never got involved in drama of any sort, he wasn't used to having so many eyes on him at once. The only time that something remotely similar had happened to him was when he came out, but the only real effect of that was a couple of girls that he had never spoken to before suddenly showing some interest in him.This, on the other hand, was completely different. Everyone that Isak passed was staring at him as if he had grown a third arm, and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why.— or the one in which isak accidentally wears even's penetrator hoodie to school.





	i wanted to be with you alone (and talk about the weather)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a comment by Hula_Fisch, who asked for a second part where isak wears even's hoodie to school!!  
> i know that this work is pretty sweet and fluffy but there will be one more part added to this series that's a bit more dense in terms of the subject matter -- don't worry, they'll have a happy ending!! i'm overloaded with work this week, so the last part will probably be added next week or so. 
> 
> p.s i'm sorry if this is terrible, i just really wanted to write something for them in this universe with a few canon references tooo.

Isak's eyes shot open at the loud beeping of his alarm, a groan falling from his lips as he reached out to try and shut the damn thing off. It took him a minute or two to find his phone, which forced the sixteen year old to sit up in bed and will his body to kick-start into action.

It was barely seven a.m. and Isak felt like complete shit, his head throbbing with the unmistakable pulses of a migraine. All that he really needed was a cup of coffee or better yet, a day off from school, but the former couldn't happen without some amount of effort on his end and the latter was _definitely_ not going to happen, so Isak had no choice but to properly get up. 

After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, Isak approached his closet, still half-asleep and almost tripping over something that he had left on the floor. His dad had been nagging him to clean his room up, but Isak never really listened to what the older man had to say to him.

He didn't put much thought into it, as he opened up the closet doors and pulled out the first thing that looked comfortable to him. It was one of Even's sweaters — he had stolen enough of them to have quite the collection — and Isak shrugged it on, practically feeling all of the tension leave his body at the faint scent of cinnamon that still lingered on the piece of clothing.

He wasn't really sure what to call the two of them. Although he had never been in a real relationship before, Isak was pretty sure that they weren't _technically_ dating. It wasn't uncommon for the two to sneak around during school, making out in empty classrooms whenever they had the chance. Even would get Isak weed every other week or so, and they would spend their nights together at the older boy's house; Isak would smoke up and laugh about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time, while the older boy watched on, fond smile never leaving his lips. Isak almost always willingly went with Eva and her friends to all of the Penetrator parties, never failing to disappear at some point during the night with the older boy.

It wasn't like they were trying to keep it a secret. But they barely talked in school, unless they were alone with each other, and neither of them had told anyone about the fact that they were hooking up. Isak wasn't immune to the rumors that spread around school; it was a constant murmur in the back of his mind, with stories popping up every week about the various people that Even had hooked up with. But considering that he was the only one Even was taking home at every single party they went to, he _desperately hoped_ that he was the only one Even was hooking up with too.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Isak reached into his closet for a pair of jeans and quickly put them on. In his braindead state, Isak barely registered that he had just put on the infamous _Penetrators_ hoodie — and so he simply closed his closet doors and headed out of his room for breakfast, distantly hoping that his dad had already left for work and his mom was still asleep.

                                                                                                        — *✲ﾟ*｡✧ —             

 It was only after Isak had walked through the school doors that he noticed that he was being stared at. Like, _really_ being stared at. As the world's most average first-year student who _never_ got involved in drama of any sort, he really wasn't used to so many eyes on him at once. The only time that something remotely similar had happened to him was when he came out, but the only real effect of that was a couple of girls that he had never spoken to before suddenly showing some interest in him.

This, on the other hand, was completely different. Everyone that Isak passed was staring at him as if he had grown a third arm, and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. He decided to just shrug it off, distantly hoping that he was just imagining all of the stares — even though he knew that he wasn’t. He approached his locker and greeted Jonas with a soft grunt, considering that it was far too early in the morning for his brain to form actual sentences.

"Um, Isak?" Jonas said after a moment of silence, a question evident in his voice. Isak had been trying to open up his locker — the damned thing was always stuck — but Jonas' question caused him to stop his attempts, looking up at the other boy in confusion. He took note of the fact that Jonas' eyes were trained on his chest, and he looked down, suddenly realizing what all of the stares were about.

"Oh God," Isak groaned, distantly cursing past-him for deciding not to wear a shirt under the stupid hoodie. There wasn’t any scope of him taking it off at this point, and it was pretty obvious to everyone whose name was bolded out in red on the back. He was in no mood to deal with the situation, wishing that he could just disappear into the sweater so that no one had to look at him for the rest of the day.

Jonas' eyebrows were drawn down into a slight frown, and Isak chewed on his lower lip, realizing that it was probably time to come clean to the other boy. The only reason that he hadn't told Jonas about Even yet was because he still wasn’t sure how he would feel about that sort of thing — Isak rarely ever discussed his sexuality with Jonas because he had assumed that it would make things awkward for the both of them, but he knew that the other boy would always be there for him, no matter what.

"So…me and Even? You know, the new guy that transferred just recently, he's on a bus with The Penetrators? We… kind of have a thing." Isak fumbled with his words, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his sweater instead of making eye contact with Jonas. He finally looked up after a moment's silence, feeling himself relax a little at the hint of a small smile on Jonas' features.

"That's great, Isak. Really. I just wasn't expecting you to, well—," Jonas lifted a hand to gesture at the sweater and Isak let out another soft groan in response, his eyes once again flicking down to the hoodie. "I wasn't even thinking this morning when I put it on. God, I'm so fucked."

Jonas chuckled, finally averting his gaze back up to meet Isak's. "Maybe don't let Vilde or the other girls see you? I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal, really." He said, in some attempt to be comforting, and Isak bobbed his head in a nod, hoping that Jonas was right and it wouldn't turn out to be that big of a deal.  

                                                                                                        — *✲ﾟ*｡✧ —             

 

As it turned out, it was a big deal. A really big fucking deal. He had gotten dozens of texts from all of the girls — including a string of question marks from Sana, which he hadn't been expecting — and the staring seemed to be getting worse as the day went on. A soft sigh left Isak's lips as he shoved his books into his locker, wishing that he had the ability to go back in time and just wear one of his own sweaters instead of being so desperate for one of Even's.

"You're wearing my hoodie." Isak almost jumped at the deep voice behind him and he turned around, heart rate kicking up at the sight of Even. The only person that had been noticeably absent from his text messages was Even, and Isak had been hoping that the other boy wouldn't find out about the hoodie, but obviously he did. He wasn't really sure if Even was okay with other people knowing about them, which was the main reason that he had done his best to avoid the older boy throughout the day. This was probably the first time that Even had spoken to him in a hallway full of people, and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"I wish I fucking wasn't, I feel like a zoo animal." The words left Isak's mouth before he really thought about it, in the same careless way that Even seemed to find so amusing. True to his thoughts, Even smirked at him, before his eyes flickered down Isak's body.

"You look good, though. Really good." Even said lowly, and Isak gulped as the older boy moved forward, effectively boxing him in against the lockers. It was an observation that he had made a while ago; that Even was _really_ into seeing Isak in his clothes. The first time that he had ever gotten a blowjob from the older boy was when he had showed up to his house, wearing this very sweater. He wasn't quite sure if it was a narcissistic thing on Even's part or whether he just liked when Isak wore his clothes, but the younger boy didn't really mind either way — not when Even seemed to enjoy it so much anyways.

It was a given that he wasn’t going to get a blowjob at school, but the way that Even was looking at him, gaze intense, almost said otherwise. Even was leaning down and capturing his lips into a kiss after a moment, and _oh_ , this was something new too. Even pushed him further until Isak's back was fully pressed against the lockers, and he was suddenly deepening the kiss, licking into the younger boy's mouth in a way that instantly made his face go hot.

Isak reached forward so that he could cling onto the older's shirt, pulling him closer as a soft whine escaped his lips. Isak knew, in the back of his mind, that this was going to get him even more attention than the hoodie but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment, only focused on the feeling of the older's lips against his.   

Isak pulled back after a moment, ducking his forehead against the older's neck, still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. "What am I doing?" He whined, suddenly realizing the irony of the whole situation; kissing Even like this, at school, wearing his ridiculous hoodie — if it had been a couple of weeks ago, Isak probably would have gagged if he had seen a girl in his position. A soft laugh escaped Even's lips, the smooth sound making Isak want another kiss — and also making him wish that he didn't immediately after.

"You know that I'm okay with this, right?" Even questioned after pulling back a bit, so that there was more distance between the two of them and he could properly look at the younger boy. "With you wearing my hoodie at school… With other people knowing that we're together?" Even said the words slowly, trailing off at the end as if he was phrasing the words as a question.

Isak took his lower lip in between his teeth, lifting his gaze a little so that their eyes were meeting. He didn't think that he had a problem with letting people know that he was with the older boy either — he didn't have much of a choice at this point — but he wasn't sure whether he would be able to deal with it. All of the attention, constantly having to ignore all of the rumors, having so many people know about them. Isak was a very low-key person, had always been one, and he knew that other people knowing that he was with Even would probably get overwhelming at times.

"Hey, hey, hey," Even said after a moment, reaching forward so that he was tipping the younger boy's chin up a little bit. He had probably been able to discern that Isak was overthinking the situation, accustomed to reading the smaller boy like a book by now. "That doesn't mean that you have to decide now. I'm okay with waiting. I can tell people that we're not actually together, if you want."

Isak shook his head immediately, knowing then that that was definitely not what he wanted. There was no point in trying to hide their relationship, especially not if Even didn't want to. Considering how far Isak had come, in terms of accepting himself, he wasn't sure that he could deal with hiding yet another part of his identity — especially not a part that was as important to him as Even was. "Does this mean that we're dating, then? Actually dating?" Isak questioned, a sudden rush of adoration overwhelming him at the beautiful smile that graced the older boy's lips.

"If you want us to be." Even replied quietly, before he was leaning down again and capturing Isak's lips into a soft kiss, as if he'd gone without having his lips on Isak's for too long. Isak's smile mirrored Even's as he pulled away, and he nodded, realizing then just how gone he was for the beautiful boy in front of him. It probably should have been a little worrying to him; how quickly he had fallen for Even. But there wasn't an ounce of doubt in Isak's mind about how much he cared for the older boy, and he could learn to live with the incessant pounding of his heart every time that they were together. 

"Okay, that's chill." Isak affirmed, reaching down so that he could link both their hands together, intertwining their fingers. Even's smile softened, before he leaned down to press yet another chaste kiss to Isak's lips. The bell went then, signaling that they had to get to their next class and it took a few more moments for the two to break apart, with Isak's smile practically never leaving his lips throughout the rest of his next class.  

In another hour or so, it was lunchtime, and Even was waiting outside Isak's — how the older boy knew his schedule, he wasn't quite sure — and he took him outside, leading Isak to a bench in an area where there weren't many other people around. "Do you even have lunch now?" Isak questioned as they made their way to the bench, to which Even responded with a chuckle.

"No, but I think it's only right for us to spend our first lunch together as a real couple. With the man of my dreams," Even replied, which instantly caused the younger to flush, absently hoping that Even wouldn't notice how red he was. "What happened to the asshole that I fell for?" Isak asked playfully, as Even climbed up over the bench to sit on the railing — which, of course he did — and Isak followed suit.

"He's been replaced by a smitten idiot." Even replied, leaning forward so that their lips could meet in a soft kiss as soon as Isak had sat down. The two sat in silence for a moment, before Isak decided that they would probably have to talk some things out, before they jumped straight into a relationship without discussing any of the technicalities.

"So, will your Penetrator friends be okay with us?" The words came out with a tad more spite than necessary as Isak averted his gaze to the ground instead of looking at Even, and he practically heard the sigh that undoubtedly left the other's lips.  

"They're a lot more open than you think, Isak. Most of them already know that I'm pansexual, so I don't see why there would be any problems with that." Isak chewed on his lower lip, immediately feeling bad for once again generalizing the whole group. Even had lectured him about this before, to not make assumptions about people without getting to know them first, but it was hard for Isak to let go of his internal biases so quickly.

"Sorry, sorry. I know. But…" Isak paused for a moment, carefully considering his next words. "With this being your last year and being on a bus, I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on anything?" This had been yet another issue that constantly lingered in the back of his mind, because Isak knew that being Russ generally entailed hooking up with pretty much everyone — and he didn't want to be the person holding the older boy back from enjoying his last year at school.

"Isak, look at me." Even murmured, reaching over to rest his hand on the younger's knee. Isak's eyes flickered up so that their gazes were meeting, hoping that his features weren't giving away more than he wanted them to. "Being in a relationship with you doesn't mean that I'll be missing out on anything. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you since the day that we met, and me being on a bus isn't going to change that. Okay?"

"So you haven't been hooking up with other people?" The sixteen year old asked softly, not used to wearing his heart on his sleeve like this. He hadn't really cared about anyone else as much as he cared about Even before, because he had never taken the time to try to open up to anyone in the way that he did with the other boy. It was true that he had opened up to Eva and Jonas, to an extent, but he always felt most like himself when he was alone with Even. Being in such a vulnerable position and putting all his cards on the table just wasn't something that Isak was used to.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you, and you should know that." Isak nodded, instantly feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest with the older boy's admission.

"Just so you know — I haven't been hooking up with anyone either." Isak murmured after a pause in the conversation, doing his best to lighten the somewhat serious atmosphere that had arisen between the two of them. Even let out a soft chuckle and a playful sound of relief, and Isak found his face breaking out into a wide smile.

"Just so you know, though," Even began, causing Isak to look up at the other boy. "We're not actually going out yet. You'll have to wait for a few more days, so I can make the proper arrangements for what I need to ask you out."

Isak's eyebrows furrowed down into a slight frown of confusion, waiting for the older boy to continue. "First, I'll have to get a white tesla limo and a tux. I'll drive to your house, and then I'll climb up the staircase outside and get to your balcony, where you'll be there waiting for me. And after I've climbed up to the balcony, do you know what I'll say?"

Isak shook his head no, taking his lower lip in between his teeth as he watched Even. "What happens after I've rescued you?"

A smile immediately met Isak's lips, a fond picture of the first time that he had watched _Pretty Woman_ entering his mind. It was one of the many movies that Even wanted to watch with Isak, and he had been nuzzled against the older boy's chest, taking breaks in between the movie so that they could languidly kiss each other — In moments like those, Isak swore that he felt like they were the only two that existed in the world. He took a moment to survey the older's smile, a wave of adoration flooding over him. "I'll rescue you right back."


End file.
